


superfluo

by zehn



Series: aurora [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 01:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zehn/pseuds/zehn
Summary: "Iwaizumi vuelve a obligar a su corazón a calmarse, vuelve a mirar a Oikawa que le sonríe y en su interior, le desea suerte en su futuro, en el futuro con él. Y si Iwaizumi va a estar ahí, para verlo crecer y ser aún más feliz, mejor para él, ya pensará qué hace con su corazón."





	superfluo

Iwaizumi piensa que está enfermo. Pero no es algo físico, cualquier luxación se puede curar con un analgésico, un poco de descanso y los cuidados adecuados.

Así que no, esto no es físico. Es mental. Hay algo raro en su cerebro, porque de repente, cuando ve a Oikawa saltar, todo se vuelve como borroso, deja de escuchar y ver a su alrededor, enfocado solamente en su compañero; y cuando escucha el eco del balón en el suelo, los zapatos de Oikawa rechinando contra el suelo y alguien que grita su nombre, Iwaizumi está plenamente convencido: algo anda mal.

Más tarde, cuando el sol ya ha caído y los estudiantes de tercer año toman sus respectivos caminos para ir a casa, Oikawa se acerca a él y le pasa un brazo alrededor de los hombros después de contestar su enésimo mensaje de texto.

—¿Todo bien, Iwa-chan? —le pregunta, y a pesar de que la pregunta parece tener buena intención, el tono en que la formula convence a Iwaizumi de lo contrario.

—Todo bien —responde, tajante y se sacude a Oikawa de encima. Y no, no es que le fastidie, de todas maneras Oikawa ha hecho lo mismo tantas veces ya ha perdido la cuenta e incluso está seguro, que es capaz de distinguir a Oikawa de los demás solo por el peso contra su cuerpo. De manera que ignora la expresión ofendida de Oikawa y recorre el resto del camino hasta la estación del bus con los ojos pegados a sus pies, pues no se cree capaz de resistir mucho con sus piernas de gelatina.

El resto de semana, transcurre de una manera similar: el mundo desaparece cuando Oikawa hace un saque e Iwaizumi lo ve sonreír con una mezcla de inocencia y algo más mientras el otro equipo intenta recuperar el balón sin éxito, su corazón deja de latir por unos segundos cuando siente una cabeza apoyada en su hombro, y casi pierde el equilibrio cuando Oikawa simplemente le da un puño en el brazo, con intención de felicitarlo.

—Iwaizumi, ¿qué pasa? —pregunta Hanamaki, uno de esos días. Iwaizumi estaba seguro de haber disimulado lo bastante bien su distracción, sin embargo, Hanamaki es observador y, aún peor, demasiado curioso, de manera que su pregunta es algo inevitable. Con todo, Iwaizumi hace un esfuerzo por evitar la pregunta.  
—¿De qué hablas? —contesta, con su expresión más inocente.  
—¿Cómo que de qué hablo? —le dice, después de una sonora risotada, Iwaizumi ignora la mirada curiosa de Oikawa, pues si hay alguien más observador que Hanamaki, es precisamente el capitán de su equipo.  
—Hablo de "eso" —agrega Hanamaki, señalándolo a él y a Oikawa—. Hay algo raro entre ustedes. Matsukawa lo mencionó ayer, no te enojas cuando se acerca _mucho_.  
—Nada de eso. Jamás. No. Nunca —contesta Iwaizumi, para darle más énfasis a su respuesta, niega enérgicamente con la cabeza y manos.

Y aunque no quiere, piensa en las veces que Oikawa se ha recostado en su hombro durante esas semanas; usualmente, al sentir a Oikawa sobre él, Iwaizumi se quitaría y lo dejaría caer al suelo, sin piedad, sin embargo, las últimas veces que lo ha hecho, Iwaizumi sólo lo ha dejado, sacudiendo un par de veces su hombro, y luego, ante la negativa de Oikawa de moverse, deja de esforzarse. Quizá una o dos veces se ha acomodado mejor, pero eso no es algo que le vaya a decir a Hanamaki y que espera que éste no haya notado.

—El otro día te quedaste mirándolo. No es raro, creo yo, todos nos hemos quedado como idiotizados mirando a Oikawa al menos una vez. Pero es raro viniendo de ti.  
—No. Nunca.  
—Ah, y la otra vez que estaba pegado al celular contestando esos mensajes, te enojaste más de lo usual.  
—No.  
—Y…  
—Ya cállate.

Iwaizumi se encoge de hombros, lo que acaba de decir Hanamaki no quiere decir nada. Y antes de que éste pueda seguir, se inventa alguna excusa para acercarse a Kindaichi y ayudarlo con lo que sea que esté haciendo.

Para la tercera semana, su problema está afectando su rendimiento en el club. A pesar de que ha intentado no hacerlo tan evidente durante los partidos oficiales, una vez está en entrenamiento, las cosas se vuelven más difíciles. Más de una vez se distrae cuando escucha la voz de Oikawa a lo lejos, y pierde el saque que le ha lanzado Yahaba, otra vez, olvida lo que le está diciendo a Kyotani, porque a Matsukawa se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de vaciar parte de su botella de agua sobre Oikawa, y la forma en que la tela de su camiseta se pegaba a su cuerpo hacía cosas horribles con las entrañas de Iwaizumi; después, cuando pretendía olvidar el incidente, y saltaba con energía hacia un saque de Oikawa, su cerebro hizo un corto-circuito, y un salto demasiado largo lo llevó a estrellarse contra la red y caer dolorosamente, hecho un lío de cuerdas y tela.

Cuando Oikawa se le acercó, evidentemente preocupado, Iwaizumi sólo atinó a decirle una cosa:

—Colócate bien esos malditos _shorts_ —. Oikawa respondió con una carcajada, pero obedeció de todas maneras.

Luego, el entrenador lo había mandado a la enfermería, y de allí le habían recomendado no entrenar durante al menos una semana, que por alguna razón había sido aumentada a dos e Iwaizumi rogaba porque no se convirtieran en tres. De todas maneras, sentado junto a los entrenadores, con los ojos puestos en el partido, Iwaizumi no podía hacer otra cosa más que mirar a Oikawa, cuando saltaba, reía, chocaba las palmas con sus compañeros y, de vez en cuando, se secaba el sudor de la cara con la camiseta.

Y eso es precisamente lo que está haciendo cuando Hanamaki se acerca a él _otra vez_ , con esa molesta expresión de sabelotodo en su rostro _otra vez_. Tan pronto lo ve, Iwaizumi tiene ganas de coger la banca y lanzarla hacia él, sin importar las consecuencias. Y como Iwaizumi es como un libro abierto para Hanamaki, éste se detiene y sonríe.

Iwaizumi opta por lanzarle una botella de agua que Hanamaki atrapa con tanta habilidad que podría hacerle competencia a Watari.

A pesar del dolor en su cadera, y a pesar de que Hanamaki es Hanamaki; Iwaizumi se sienta a su lado durante un descanso, sólo porque está evitando a Oikawa y porque cree que ya que al parecer Hanamaki sabe, nada más importa.

—¿Alguna vez te has enamorado? —le pregunta, sin rodeos. Hanamaki se atraganta con un grano de arroz, y después de casi un minuto de toses exageradas, se digna a responder:

—Es demasiado temprano para revelaciones de este tipo, por favor, no me hagas esto —. Iwaizumi suspira, endereza la espalda—. No sé. Quizá. ¿Por qué debería decírtelo?

Iwaizumi no responde, concentrado en su propia extraña epifanía. Es una conclusión simple, y se da cuenta sin problemas que no necesitaba a Hanamaki para llegar a ella, sólo necesitaba sentarse en una fría terraza, con el viento desordenándole el cabello y su mirada buscando la figura de Oikawa entre los estudiantes que caminan por el patio en el primer piso.

—Vaya —comenta Hanamaki—. El vice capitán enamorado, quien lo diría.  
—Ni una palabra —le advierte Iwaizumi, Hanamaki asiente.

Cuando el sentimiento se hace insoportable, Iwaizumi decide que es hora de decirle todo a Oikawa. No es sólo por su bien, sino el de todo el equipo, pues si Iwaizumi sigue cometiendo errores, puede dañar todo lo que ha llevado tanto esfuerzo lograr.

Al terminar las actividades del club, él y sus compañeros comparten una pequeña charla en los casilleros, mientras se cambian de ropa. Al escuchar el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse, Iwaizumi levanta la cabeza enseguida, mientras el resto continúa con su conversación como si Iwaizumi jamás hubiese estado en ella.

Oikawa, por su parte, camina hacia su casillero con pasos deliberadamente lentos e Iwaizumi tiene que forzar la vista para tratar de determinar si tiene alguna lesión que esté tratando de ocultar, parece estar bien, al menos físicamente. Sin embargo, Iwaizumi no le quita la mirada de encima; la lentitud de sus movimientos, su silencio, la completa falta del usual Oikawa que Iwaizumi de repente extraña y quiere sacar de lo más hondo de la persona que está viendo en este momento, que no es el Oikawa que conoce y que…

—Hora de irnos —anuncia Matsukawa de pronto. Iwaizumi lo mira con sorpresa, aún sosteniendo su camiseta en sus manos, al parecer _todos_ se habían dado cuenta de la insistencia de su mirada a Oikawa. Confirma su sospecha cuando los otros se despiden apresuradamente, dejándolos solos.

Es entonces cuando al fin, Oikawa se voltea.

—Tiempo sin verte, Iwa-chan.  
—Me ves todos los días.  
—Bueno, sí. Pero he pasado un tiempo sin _verte_ de verdad. Ya sabes, con eso de que me estás evitando, y…  
—Nadie está evitando a nadie —contesta Iwaizumi, aunque la mentira es evidente. En realidad si, había estado evitando a Oikawa, pero simplemente quería evadir un accidente debido a su distracción, nada más. Para Oikawa no es tan simple.  
—Pasa algo —dice, no pregunta, Iwaizumi siente que se le cae el alma a los pies —. Pasa algo —agrega Oikawa, después de estudiar la reacción de Iwaizumi.  
—Supongo —. Iwaizumi se encoge de hombros.  
—Puedes decirlo, ya sabes.  
—Lo sé.  
—Entonces…

 _Supongo_ , piensa Iwaizumi, rogando porque las palabras no salgan en voz alta, _supongo que estoy enamorado. Del tipo que está al frente mío. No es malo. Es solo… Quizá, en otro universo, en otro mundo completamente diferente a este, sin vóley, sin club, sin_ otra persona _. Quizá, en ese momento pudiera funcionar._

Escucha el sonido de un celular, de un mensaje recibido. Le hace una seña a Oikawa para que lo atienda, y este le hace caso, muy a su pesar. Iwaizumi siente que algo se retuerce dentro de él, todo su estómago parece estar dando vueltas sin detenerse y la desilusión hace que se empiece a sentirse enojado, sin razón alguna.

—Entonces… —repite Oikawa, borrando rápidamente la sonrisa que le había sacado el mensaje recibido.  
—¿Te escribió? —pregunta Iwaizumi, el cambio de tema, y la evidente renuencia a mencionar el nombre del remitente del mensaje no pasan desapercibidos para Oikawa.  
—Sí —le contesta—. Va a venir el fin de semana.  
—Ah. Supongo que está bien. Quiero decir… ojalá que el viaje desde Tokio valga la pena.  
—Claro que la vale, Iwa-chan.  
—Supongo.

Los minutos se extienden con una sensación casi viscosa, resbalando entre los dedos de Iwaizumi paulatinamente, escapando por los resquicios de las puertas y ventanas, escondiéndose bajo los casilleros, incapaces de ser encontrados, dispuestos a no volver. Iwaizumi traga saliva y siente que la viscosidad se ha metido incluso en su garganta, cada minuto perdido en este silencio estúpido desaparece, y él se siente pesado, incómodo, perdido.

—Pasa algo —le dice Oikawa al fin, su tono no es serio, ni exigente. Suena preocupado.  
—Lo siento, no es nada.

_No es nada… Es mucho… Es todo…_

_En realidad, no es nada._

—Oikawa, respóndeme algo, en serio.  
—Sí, claro, seriedad es mi segundo nombre —le dice Oikawa, haciendo un esfuerzo triple por parecer natural.  
—¿Eres feliz? —. Es una pregunta tonta, pues Iwaizumi sabe la respuesta, pero se sorprende cuando Oikawa retrocede y se deja caer sentado junto a los casilleros. Iwaizumi se sienta a su lado, cuidadoso de no tocarlo.  
—Es difícil —empieza Oikawa—. Estamos lejos, y no podemos vernos mucho. Al menos no tanto como yo quisiera. Pero soy feliz, Iwa-chan, esa es la respuesta.

Iwaizumi asiente, satisfecho con la respuesta y, por primera vez en su vida, consciente del significado de las palabras que ha escuchado tantas veces y las piensa, pero sin querer, las dice.

—Si tú eres feliz, entonces, yo también soy feliz.

Oikawa medio murmura su nombre, pero Iwaizumi, por primera vez en semanas, no le presta atención. Se queda sentado con la espalda pegada al helado metal de los casilleros, tratando de digerir la información que ya sabía, pero que no quería admitir.

—Supongo que es hora de ir al siguiente nivel —le dice Oikawa—. Dos meses debe ser tiempo suficiente.  
—"Hacerlo oficial" —contesta Iwaizumi—. Bien por ti.

Oikawa sonríe, y aunque no lo ve, Iwaizumi se siente completo con el gesto, como si las cosas volviesen a estar en su lugar. Cuando Oikawa se pone de pie y le ofrece la mano, Iwaizumi la toma, ignorando las vueltas de su estómago, la sensación tibia que permanece ahí aun cuando Oikawa se separa de él para terminar de cambiarse.

—No pasa nada —le dice, finalmente. Oikawa no lo mira, pero deja de moverse—. De verdad, no. Un desliz, solo un momento de distracción. Pero ya pasará.  
—Distracción, ¿eh? —comenta Oikawa, y suelta una risita—. Espero que se te pase pronto.  
—Muy pronto —le dice Iwaizumi y obliga a su corazón a dejar de pensar por un momento, a dejar de _sentir_ y vuelve a mirar a Oikawa, ignorando el sentimiento y repasando las veces que se había exasperado por su culpa, la falta de paciencia que tenía con él, la cantidad de veces que lo había llamado a medianoche y la vez que lo había llevado a un rincón y, aterrorizado, le confesó con voz entrecortada el secreto de su orientación sexual. Aquella vez, Iwaizumi le había dicho que no tenía nada que temer, que Oikawa no era un producto defectuoso y que nadie lo iba a odiar por ello. Tuvo razón, en su mayor parte, y le aliviaba.

Mientras caminan fuera del gimnasio, sigue pensando en los días que siguieron a la confesión de Oikawa, a la que siguió una confesión al equipo, (nadie se había mostrado sorprendido, a decir verdad) y luego, durante una frenética carrera en una estación de tren, había chocado contra un extraño y resultaron tener más en común de lo que creía: tenían la misma edad, eran insufribles (en la opinión de Iwaizumi), ambos jugaban voleibol y eran capitanes de sus respectivos equipos; y ambos conocían relativamente bien a Karasuno, aunque cada uno tenía opiniones diferentes respecto al equipo.

Y, bueno, el resto Iwaizumi lo vio venir; un intercambio de números, llamadas a altas horas de la noche, Oikawa sonriéndole a su teléfono y después, un "vamos a hacerlo oficial". No era de extrañar, pues eran un par de pesados, expertos en chistes malos y portadores de peinados imposibles; y, a pesar de eso, se llevaban bien, se complementaban, o algo así. De una manera muy diferente a la suya con Oikawa y, en realidad, Iwaizumi estaba agradecido. En serio. Incluso cuando, para su más grande molestia, se había enamorado de Oikawa.

Pero esa, como todas las enfermedades, era pasajera. Sólo tendría que esperar.

Al separase cada uno para entrar a sus respectivas casas, Iwaizumi vuelve a obligar a su corazón a calmarse, vuelve a mirar a Oikawa que le sonríe y en su interior, le desea suerte en su futuro, en el futuro con _él_. Y si Iwaizumi va a estar ahí, para verlo crecer y ser aún más feliz, mejor para él, ya pensará que hace con su corazón.

* * *

 


End file.
